Tantangan Ngegombal
by Neulra
Summary: Seme-seme EXO menggombal! Bagaimana gombalan mereka? Suho/Lay, Chen/Xiumin, Kris/Tao, Baekhyun/ChanYeol, Sehun/Luhan, Kai/Kyungsoo. Mind to RnR?


**Tantangan Ngegombal**

**Author:** Neulra

**Pasangan**:

- Suho/Lay  
- Kris/Tao  
- Chen/Xiumin  
- Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
- Kai/Kyungsoo  
- Sehun/Luhan

**Disclaimer: **Pemain yang berada didalam fanfiksi ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, tentunya. Sesungguhnya saya, Neulra, hanya mempunyai alur cerita dan fanfiksinya saja.

**Peringatan**: _Boys love_, bahasa non-baku, kecadelan Sehun, humor yang kurang 'menggelitik', kesalahan mengetik, _fluff_ dan _alternate reality _yang amat sangat agak... memaksa.

**.**

**30 Juni 2012, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Ruang Tamu Dorm EXO K yang sepi terisi oleh 6 _seme_ kelaparan yang menunggu _uke _mereka pulang cepat dari acara belanjanya. Sayangnya itu tidak akan mungkin, mengingat bahwa Tao, Lay dan Chanyeol ikut. Sekedar informasi, EXO M sedang berkunjung ke Korea —yang pastinya membuat suasana _dorm_ EXO K makin ramai.

"Chen _hyung_ kenapa kepala _lo_ benjol?" Sehun, si _magnae_, terbingung melihat jendulan di kepala Chen.

"Ditimpuk Minseokie _hyung_!" Chen menjawab pertanyaan Sehun seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kris _hyung_ kenapa pundung dipojokkan?" Sekarang, giliran Suho yang bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak terima _kalo gue _pundung? Masalah buat _lo _semua?" Kris yang sedang pundung dipojokkan menoleh ke arah Suho dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan —yang otomatis membuat kelima _seme_lainnya merinding— dan gelap. Suho tutup mulut.

Baekhyun yang sedang meminum susu menoleh ke arah Kai,"Kai, kenapa pipi_ lo_ ngejiplak lima tangan?"

Kai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan nada kesal,"Ditampar Kyungsoo _hyung_ gara-gara bikin kemejanya gosong."

Sehun sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai, "Lagian _thalah_ _hyung_ juga _sih_. _Matha_ orang lagi nyetrika malah di _grepe_-_grepe_. _Moduth_ banget."

"Kai masih mending." Kris melotot. "_Gue _meluk Tao-_er_ malah dihajar _ampe_ lebam. Untung aja bekasnya_udah ilang_."

"_Kalo gue _ga pernah di-KDRT-in ama Yixingie dong." Giliran Suho yang berbicara.

"_Lo _berdua _ngapain_ cerita? Gak ada yang nanya tau gak!" Kai mendesis dengan nada sehorror mungkin ke arah dua _leader_ EXO itu, berusaha untuk menakuti mereka.

"Heh, bocah! _Lo kalo gue_ lempar dari Namsan Tower baru _tau_ rasa!" Kris berdiri menghampiri Kai.

"Oh, ya? _Lo_ berani _gitu_ sama _gue_?" Kai yang —yang tadinya duduk— ikutan berdiri.

"Udah! Jangan berantem!" Baekhyun berusaha memisahkan kedua _seme_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kasihan, nasiblah jadi _seme_ paling pendek, sering diledekin lebih pantes jadi _uke_.

"Eh, daripada kalian berantem, mendingan kaliann _dengerin _ide _gue_!" Chen mulai bersuara.

Serentak, semua _seme_ mandangin dia, "APA?"

"Gimana _kita_... coba _gombalin uke_ kita? Yang gombalan paling lancar tanpa hambatan alias berhasil bakal ditrakrir _ama _yang paling gagal! Setuju?" Chen tersenyum.

_Seme _lainnya menyeringai. Dan Chen tahu, pasti mereka setuju dengan idenya.

**.**

**1 Juli 2012, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, terjadi sebuah kejadian tak biasa yang menimpa _dorm_ EXO. Tidak, jangan berpikir bahwa kejadian itu adalah Bekhyun yang tiba-tiba tingginya melebihi Kris atau kulit Kai tiba-tiba lebih putih dari Sehun. Karena sesunggguhnya yang terjadi adalah...

"Kalian berenam tumben bangun pagi." Park Chanyeol, _uke_ paling laki diantara para _uke_ — terbukti dengan hobi _absurd-_nya, minum Extra Joss— memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada 6 orang lelaki yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas susu putih dingin.

"Kita... mau... _jogging_. Ya, kita mau _jogging_." Kai tanpa kikuk menjawab.

"Oh..." Chanyeol nampak setengah-setengah mendengar jawaban Kai. Sepertinya dikarenakan efek baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Setelah Chanyeol beranjak pergi, para _seme_ langsung berbisik.

"Eh, siapa yang duluan ngegombal?" Suho bertanya.

Semua telunjuk tangan menunjuk ke arah Chen.

"Kenapa _gue coba_?" Chen memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sehun mengehela napas, "Kan _lo_ yang _nguthulin_ ide _epic_ ini _hyung_."

Chen pasrah, "Iya deh, yang ganteng ngalah."

_''Njir, gantengan gue tau!' _Kris ngamuk dalam batin.

**.**

Kim Minseok namanya, ia diketahui bernama panggung Xiumin, ber-_seme_ Chen dan merupakan anggota —juga _uke_— EXO yang paling tua. Disamping dia merupakan member tertua —yang berarti secara diam-diam bijaksana, ia juga punya sifat pelit. Contohnya, saat minggu lalu anggota EXO M jalan-jalan ke pasar —sebelum ke Korea Selatan— dan Tao ingin meminta dia untuk membelikan eskrim, dia langsung menolak secara ketus —yang membuatnya _dihadiahi_ jitakan manis dari sang_leader_, Kris.

Selain pelit, ia juga berisik. Bisa dibilang semacam jam weker berjalannya EXO.

Tapi pagi ini, ia tak bersuara —_wait_, jangan mengira dia jadi bisu. Kenapa? Sepertinya ia masih lelah karena efek jalan-jalan bersama _uke _lain kemarin. Buktinya, pantatnya masih menempel dikasurnya dengan khidmat.

"Wah... _Hyung_ sudah bangun ternyata!" Chen datang dengan muka sumringah. Tanap diperintah, ia langsung duduk dikasur Xiumin.

"Memang kenapa?" Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Eh _hyung_, _hyung_ tahu gak perbedaan _hyung_ sama Sohee Wonder Girls?" Chen mulai meluncurkan _aksi nista_nya.

"Enggak, emang apa?"

"Kalau Sohee itu cewek. Kalau _hyung_-kan cowok. Hahahaha."

'PLETAK'

Hening.

Tawa Chen hilang, digantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan. Xiumin —yang ternyata menjadikan kepala Chen sebagai _landasan_ Kamus Mandarin-Korea-nya— tersenyum —lebih tepatnya menyeringai— puas.

"Kim Jongdae—" Xiumin mendesis, "—KELUAR DARI KAMAR _GUE_, SE-KA-RANG!"

Dan Chen cuman bisa keluar dengan muka kesal karena melihat muka _seme_ lain —yang menguntitnya— menahan tawa.

"Udah puas kalian semua?" Chen melotot.

"Belum _tuh, hyung_." Sehun menjawab dengan muka datarnya —membuat Chen menggertakan gigi dan tangannya. "Eh, giliran kedua _thiapa_?"

"Gak tau." Kai menjawab. Lalu seketika ada _lampu menyala_ disamping kepalanya. "Aha! Bagaimana jika kita tentukan sesuai hompimpah!"

"_Gue_ setuju-setuju _ajalah_." Baekhyun menyiapkan tangannya. "SIAP?"

Semua _seme_ —kecuali Chen— mengangguk, "SIAP!"

Lalu mereka menyiapkan tangan dan mendekatkan diri untuk memulai _ritual suci_ mereka.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG! _YOUNGWOONG _JAEJOONG PAKE BAJU ROMBENG! MAKANNYA SEKARDUS KALENG!"

_Nun jauh disana, seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama panggung Hero atau Youngwoong bersin keras_.

"Yeah! Suho _hyung_ kalah!" Baekhyun lompat kegirangan. Saking girangnya, dia pun terpentuk meja makan.

_'Mpos, rasain lo.'_ Suho membatin kejam.

**.**

Namanya Zhang Yixing —bernama panggung Lay, ia diketahui sebagai _uke _paling kejam. Mengapa disebut paling kejam? Itu disebabkan karena hobinya membawa pisau daging —yang entah dapat darimana— saat mendapat giliran membangunkan anggota EXO lainnya (_yeah _ia mengancam semua anggota EXO dengan pisau itu —kecuali Suho dan ia, tentunya). Disamping itu, ia juga merupakan paling keibuan diantara _uke-uke_ di EXO, bahkan mengalahkan Xiumin dan Luhan.

Tapi sekejam-kejamnya seseorang, hati mereka juga bisa luluh dengan sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan Yixing. Hatinya juga bisa terluluhkan oleh satu orang, yaitu Kim Joonmyeon —atau Suho.

Maka, yang ia lakukan ketika melihat Suho datang —pada saat ia sedang meminum teh— dan tersenyum kepadanya, ia membalasnya dengan senyum manis —membuat Kris yang melihat adegan itu mengejek Lay dengan sebutan serigala berbulu-bulu.

"Ehem, Yixingie~"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu apa pesamaanmu dan sirup _maple_?"

_Sirup maple? Itu kan dari Kanada?!'_ Kris —yang mendengarnya— mengernyit.

"Persamaan? Memangnya ada?"

_'Duh, Ray _gege _(sok) polos banget sih.'_ Chen _sweatdrop_.

"Ada Yixingie. Kalian... sama-sama manis."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dan Lay resmi tersedak tehnya —yang membuat Kai hampir tertawa (setan) karenanya.

"Yi-yixingie? ASTAGA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

"Gak apa-apa, _gege_."

Suho pun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk ke dapur —yang di mana para seme sudah berkumpul di sana.

.

"_YES GUE _BERHASIL!" Suho lompat-lompat kegirangan. Baekhyun berharap Suho terpentuk. Sayangnya, harapannya tak dikabul oleh Tuhan.

"Yah... berhasil..." Chen memandang Suho dengan pandangan kecewa. Suho memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Woy_! Hompimpah lagi _woy_!" Baekhyun berseru semangat. Tangannya sudah hendak bersiap-siap untuk berhompimpah ria —maklum, masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!"

"_Miapa Krith_ _hyung _yang kalah?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"MIYABI!" Kai menyahuti.

Chen yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Kai, "_NJIR_! _Yadong aja _pikiran _lo_! _Gue aduin_ ke Kyungsoo, lho!"

Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris prihatin, "Yang sabar. _Gue_ tau ini berat."

"Gak berat-berat _amat_ sih..." Kris menyahut dengan santai —tapi mukanya menunjukan kedespresian.

Baekhyun melongo mendengar percakapan kedua _leader_ itu, "Kalian berdua ngomongin apaan _thih_?"

"_Yaelah_ paling mereka berdua ngomongin dompet yang _udah _makin menipis." Kai berkata dengan nada jahil.

**.**

Huang Zitao terkenal dengan kepolosannya sebagai _uke_. Dan juga... Kemanisan serta kecantikannya. Lihat saja! Mata panda yang begitu menggemaskan, bibir merah semerah delima dan... senyum yang secerah mentari._Oh My God_! Benar-benar perwujudan seorang malaikat (setengah panda).

Tapi cukup disayangkan, pembaca! Dia mendapatkan seorang jodoh yang mesum. Namanya, Li Yifan (Wu Yifan, sekarang). Atau lebih kita kenal bernama Kris, sang _leader _EXO M —yang biasa Tao panggil_Dhuizhang_.

Tao SANGAT AMAT MENCINTAI _Dhuizhang_-nya. **Kris**-nya. Dia amat sangat PATUH kepada Kris. Hanya dialah yang paling mengerti Kris.

Tapi, saat ini dia sedang kebingungan. Kenapa? Penyebabnya ialah Kris yang berdiri dimukanya dengan badan bergetar dan muka pucat.

"_Gege _kenapa sih?" Dia bertanya kepada Kris dengan polosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao-_er_." Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

_Well_, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi...Jika ia tak melakukan ini, itu berarti harga dirinya akan rusak dihadapan para _seme_! Jadi dengan bermodal do'a dia pun melakukan gombalannya kepada Tao.

"Tao-_er_, kamu tau gak perbedaan kamu dengan panda-panda diluar sana?"

"Enggak tuh _ge_, emangnya apa?"

"Kalau panda-panda diluar sana, bergelantungan dipohon bambu. Kalau kamu, bergelantungan dihati_gege_."

"Emang bisa ya, _ge_?"

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Kris langsung pundung seketika. Sedangkan Tao hanya memasang _panda eyes_-nya.

Bagaimana dengan para _seme _yang menguntit? Mereka semua _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

**.**

"Tao hyung itu terlalu _poloth_ atau apa sih?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"Harusnya dia yang menjadi _maknae_ EXO." Chen berbisik pelan.

Suho menghela napas, "Sekarang tinggal Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun, 'kan?"

"Iya," Chen menggangguk, "Karena sepertinya Baekhyun yang paling **tua**, sebaiknya dia saja yang maju."

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk. Sementara Baekhyun membulatkan matanya (yang membuat matanya terlihat jauuuh lebih besar), "_WHAT THE HELL_? GAK ADIL!"

"Didunia ini mana ada sih yang adil." Kai berkata seraya berseringai jahil.

"_Lo haruth_ nerima takdir_ hyung_!" Sehun berkata prihatin seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

**.**

Park Chanyeol adalah _uke _yang punya hobi paling_ absurd_. Yaitu minum Extra Joss. Menurutnya, laki-laki tuh gak minum rasa-rasa. Dan laki-laki yang minum rasa-rasa itu bukanlah lelaki sejati.

Tapi walaupun sudah sering minum Extra Joss, dia tetap saja jadi _uke_-nya Baekhyun. Sungguh ironis.

"Chanyeolie..."

Chanyeol menengok mendengar suara suami—oke ralat, maksudnya pacarnya, Byun Baekhyun. Dia mengeluarkan senyum manis.

"Ya Baekie?" matanya mengedip-ngedip —entah apa maksudnya.

"Kamu tahu gak kenapa aku jarang makan gula?"

"Enggak tahu. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya, aku tuh sering deket-deket kamu yang _notabene_ **manis**. _Kalo_ aku sering makan gula aku bisa kena diabetes."

Pipi Chanyeol langsung merona. Dia memukul dada Baekhyun manja, "Ih... Baekie _so sweet _deh!"

Kai yang melihatnya langsung muntah didalam kresek —yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

**.**

"_Gue_ mual sumpah." Kai membekap mulutnya.

"_Thabar_, _gue tau_ adegan itu agak sedikit menjijikan." Sehun berkata dengan nada prihatin,"Tapi thekarang giliran _lo_ yang maju, _hyung_!"

"Gak mau. _Lo aja _duluan."

"Oke, _gue_ duluan! Tapi abithitu _lo_ ya, _hyung_!"'

Dimana _seme _yang lainnya? Asal kalian tahu, mereka sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan hal ini. Dan lebih tertarik untuk ber-_lovey dovey _dengan _uke_-nya.

**.**

Xi Luhan dikenal dengan sifatnya yang ramah dan mukanya yang amat sangat cantik —maklumlah dia kan _visual of group_. Selain itu, ia dikenal dengan pribadinya yang tegas dan sabar —terbukti ia bisa mengendalikan suasana _dorm_ EXO M yang kacau, suatu hari.

Tapi, sesabar-sabarnya manusia, pasti ada batasnya juga, 'kan? Begitu juga dengan Luhan! Sekarang ini, dia tidak sabar dengan Sehun, kekasihnya. Kenapa? Karena Sehun berkata bahwa dia ingin mengajak Luhan berbicara. Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang, Sehun masih saja diam.

"Sehunie, jadi ngobrol gak sih?" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi kok. Eum... Lulu, tau gak _perthamaan_ Lulu _ama _bunga mawar?" Sehun memulai gombalannya.

"Enggak. Emangnya apa?"

"_Thama-thama_ cantik."

Oke, mungkin gombalan Sehun agak sedikit pasaran. TAPI itu berimbas penuh pada Luhan. Hasilnya, pipi Luhan sukses merona.

**.**

Napas Kai memburu. Gawat! Kalau Sehun yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya udah ngegombal, berarti dia juga harus ngegombal!

Dengan langkah gontai, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu, mendadak otak provokatornya berjalan. Baekhyun pun memanggil semua _uke _dan _seme _EXO. Alhasil, semua anggota EXO pun menguntit Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai pun mencoba menggombali Kyungsoo dengan rasa was-was, "_Hyung_, _tau_ gak perbedaan _hyung _dengan buah duren?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan _fast motion_ (karena _slow motion_ sudah terlalu _mainstream_), "Enggak. Emangnya apa?"

"Kalau buah duren tuh kulitnya kasar. Kalau kulit _hyung_ kan lembut." Kai tersenyum. Tapi—

_'JDUAK'_

_—_tangan Kyungsoo menampar pipnyna.

"DASAR MESUM!"

Anggota EXO lainnya cuman bisa menahan tawanya melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan Kai? Dia berharap dompetnya tidak kempes —karena kalah taruhan— ditangan para _seme_.

**.**

**author's note:**  
Adakah yang masih ingat dan menunggu kelanjutan fanfiksi "EXO Series"? Kalau iya, selamat! Fanfiksi ini saya tulis ulang untuk yang setia menunggu kelanjutannya.

Kenapa ditulis ulang? Itu karena saya merasa agak aneh dengan plot sebelumnya. Jadi... Ya... Saya memutuskan untuk menulis ulang dengan plot baru.

**edit**: 11-04-13. Maaf, terpaksa saya _complete_ karena saya gak punya rasa _humor_ lagi. Maaf.


End file.
